


Cat Puns Are Best

by shiftatmebro (fedoramonkeys)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Nervousness, a little sadness, first kiss cuteness, poor Adrien doesnt like that he purrs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedoramonkeys/pseuds/shiftatmebro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses can be cute or awkward. I'll let you decide which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Puns Are Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elemsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemsi/gifts).



> I don't own ML and claim no ownership  
> ML belongs to Thomas Astruc  
> I may be adding more if I can work up the energy to write more *this is my first work in the fandom that is being posted so please don't be too mean*  
> (let me know if you want me to write more)

“So like I was saying, cat puns are the best type of humor.” Adrien stated, smug grin on his face as he leaned against Marinette’s chaise. He looked up when he felt little hands bop his forehead, Tikki grinning down at him. 

“Hush your mouth, you heathen. Puns are the lowest type of humor.” Marinette muttered against her hand as she rested beside him, head on his shoulder and eyes focused on the game she was playing. 

He let laughter bubble up and his hand grabbed Marinette’s wrist, halting her progress for a moment. She paused the game and looked up at him, slightly blushing as he leaned a little closer. His other hand rose to her face and gently stroked along his cheek, thumb resting near her eye. 

“Adrien? W-What are you doing?” She asked, stutter coming back after almost two years. Her mind froze when he just barely shook his head and leaned in closer. He let his eyes fall shut as he closed the distance between them in a quick move, lips pressing against hers. 

Her eyes stayed open, mind running in quick intervals as he titled is head slightly and pressed a fraction harder. He let his lips open and lightly nipped hers, hand on her cheek moving to her neck. 

She blushed as she let out a small whine at the bite, dropping her game to press her hands against his chest and thigh. Her eyes slowly closed as he reached up and ran a hand through her hair, lips moving against each other’s in a slow dance. 

Pulling away for a fraction, he pressed a small kiss to the corner of her lips and rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes shot open at the removal and his opened slower, pupils wide and blush covering his face. She felt her mouth fall open, words barely making their way through her mind.

“M-Mari? Was…Was that okay?” Adrien asked, panic slowly setting in. He pulls his hands away from her, slightly worried he may have broken her. She slowly nodded her head, grabbing onto his shirt and pulled him back. 

“G-God, yes, that was okay. Do…Do it again?” She questioned, leaning forward slightly. Her teeth snagged her lip and his eyes fell to watch as it was released. He quickly nodded his head, moving close and putting his hand on her neck. He bit his lip for a moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers again.

Her eyes closed as the hand on Adrien’s thigh moved upwards slightly, allowing her to lean closer. She tentatively opened her mouth, sneaking her tongue across his lower lip. A deep rumble echoed through the room and slightly vibrated against her lips. 

She pulled away, grin growing on her face as his darkened. He covered his face and looked away from her, purr still making its way out of him. She snickered, lips quirking up a little more and she let her hand move up to his neck. 

“It’s okay, you know.” She quietly told him, blushing brightly. Her hand vibrated on his neck, purr resounding louder. His blush grew as she rubbed her thumb against his jaw. She pressed a small kiss against his nose, laughing at the indignant huff he made. 

“It’s weird. What kind of person purrs?” He whispered, reaching up to grab Marinette’s hand on his neck. He looked down, staring at her rug with something akin to sadness in his eyes. He let out a sigh, pulling her hand away and placing it on the floor. 

“A person who saves all of Paris. One who has a kwami that makes him cat-like.” Marinette muttered, pressing a few kisses against his cheeks. He blinked up at her, biting his lip and smiling slightly. 

“Thank you, Mari.” He muttered, pressing his lips against hers in a gently caress. His hand grabbed hers again and held it up so he could press small kisses to her knuckles. She giggled and leaned closer, cuddling against his side and pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. 

He smiled slightly and relaxed against her, head tilting so she could settle better. Plagg looked over at them and shook his head, munching on his cheese silently. He rolled his eyes at Tikki, the other kwami smiling happily at the two heroes. 

Adrien snickered, moving to wrap his arm around Marinette’s shoulders, lightly kissed her forehead. He laughed when she huffed against his neck, tickling him and snuggled closer. His eyes slid shut in contentment, purr sounding through him again, though this time he didn’t feel embarrassed. 

“I really do like your purring, Adrien. It’s soothing.” She muttered, lips grazing his skin slightly. He smiled, moving slightly and tilting Marinette’s head up. She looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his, angle awkward and lopsided. 

He huffed in laughter, moving his head for a less awkward angle, pressing his lips to hers again. His eyes fluttered close, not remembering when he opened them and his free hand moved to her neck. He pulled back a fraction, pressing small kisses against her cheek and jaw, letting a small kitten lick move over her cheekbone. 

“Adrien, can I tell you something?” Marinette questioned, leaning her head back and letting him move down her neck. He nipped her skin before pulling back and smiling softly at her. 

“I don’t really like French kissing…is t-that ok?” She asked, shyness making its way to the surface. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, looking at him through her lashes. He grinned at her, something akin to love shining at her through his eyes. 

“Of course, its ok, Mari. As long as my tongue can go other places.” He smirked, biting his lip. She swore it felt like she was going to burst with all the blood in her cheeks. He moved forward, putting his head back where it was against her neck. 

“Like your neck…” He muttered, licking a small line over her throat. She giggled slightly as he moved over a ticklish spot. He huffed at her giggle, purr halting before picking up again as he kissed the spot underneath her ear. 

“I think I can pick this up later. When we are more, you know, ready for this.” Adrien said, pulling away from her.


End file.
